Who Is In Your Heart Now?
by kuefox
Summary: Her hazel eyes scanned Jack warily as she asked, "Who are you?" Her skateboard was raised in an attempt to defend herself from him if he was dangerous. He raised an eyebrow and asked the same, "Who are YOU?" She scoffed. "I asked you first," "I asked you second," She scowled slightly, but answered. Actually, he thought, she sort of looked like — "Lyric." (Sequel to Hey, You!)
1. Chapter 1

**Well...after reaching over one hundred reviews on Hey, You, I figured it was time to post the first cheater to the sequel. :) I will update pretty regularly once I finish my other story (only two chapters left!), so for now this is sort of the opening to what happened after Hey, You! **

**Those for you reading who have not read the first installment in this series, I suggest you give it a read before taking this one on! It'll make much more sense c:**

**without further ado, I give you Who Is In Your Heart Now!**

* * *

Cold.

Concrete.

Blinking street lights.

I awoke with a sharp intake of breath, my eyes blinking open immediately after. My chest heaved and I wrapped both of my arms around my stomach, sitting up and looking around anxiously, a sharp pain nagging at my sides. Wincing slightly at the pain, my eyes scanned the area I in. Shops surrounded me, all decorated with multi colored leaves and animals - mainly turkeys - covered in piles of snow. Actually, snow covered almost everything - the sidewalk, the road, even the street lights hanging from the telephone poles. I didn't feel that cold, since I seemed to be covered very well with a scarf around my neck and two jackets, along with boots. Why did I fall asleep here? Was I even asleep before? I didn't feel like I was asleep, I didn't really feel anything before this. I think I was asleep, because I felt tired and weak. Or was I hungry?

My arms left my stomach after the pain subsided and rested on the ground, painting themselves with white chalk. I rubbed my fingers together and noticed there was a sort of...outline underneath me. Was this a crime scene? Why did I fall asleep here! Standing up immediately, I backed away and saw the outline of a person's body on the ground, and looked up to see yellow tape blocking the way into the street from the sidewalks, which were completely empty. The only sounds were the steady fall of snow landing on the ground and the wind. Why was I here? The picture before me puzzled and scared me, and I ducked underneath the tape to get away from the area hurriedly.

~~~~

My footsteps echoed through the woods I had wandered into, with the occasional snap of a twig or branch. I hugged myself tighter as I kept walking, ignoring the random pain in my sides while I kept walking absent mindedly, trying to get my thoughts together. Why was I asleep there? Or even anywhere around there? Was it a joke, did someone just leave me there so I could wake up freaked out? But who would it be? I didn't remember anyone from...well, anywhere. I felt lost and confused all at once, and I just wanted to slip back into that unconscious state I was in before. Why did my sides hurt so damn much? Why am I so hungry!

All of my angry mutters stopped suddenly as an opening in the trees above revealed what seemed to be a huge, white, glowing ball in the middle of the dark sky. I winced at the brightness but fixated my eyes on it, admiring the shape and several craters adorning it. I somehow knew the name of it, even if I've never seen it before: the moon. It was so pretty, so simple and yet it seemed to be so important. The object comforted me. Its light shined down on me and I looked down, noticing something I hadn't seen before sticking out of my pocket— a triangular object. I took it in my hand and turned it around, observing its shape and thinness, all while wondering what it could be used for. Two letters were carved into the back: "L.L", which only quirked my interest more. What were they? And why did I have this in my pocket?

I stuffed the object back into my pocket and began walking again, the pain subsiding once again, reaching the end of the woods and instead starting on some sidewalk, really not knowing what to do. I didn't know where I was or who I could talk to, actually, I didn't even know what my name was. Did I loose my memory? That had to be it, I had to have had some sort of amnesia. Should I go to a hospital? Or get help somehow from someone? First, I had to get directions from someone. It was pretty dark out here, possibly around midnight, but I'm sure I could find someone to tell me where I was and how to get to a doctor. Picking up my pace, I manuvered my way through streets and neighborhoods, hoping to see someone on the streets who could help me. There had to be some freak out at midnight!

Finally, after taking a break from so much walking (how big is this place?), a person came into view walking from what seemed to be a bar, and I immedietly rushed up to him, relief washing through me. "Finally...sir! Sir, excuse me, do you think you could give me directions to the nearest hospital?" He didn't stop walking or even give me a glance. Now a bit pissed off, I reached out for his shoulder—

Then yanking my hand back in horror, falling onto the sidewalk. My hand just...just went through him! Through his shoulder! My breathing rate picked up as I caught up to him again, trying to reach out and touch him somehow, but every damn time my arms went through, like a ghost! Was I a ghost, and that's why I have no memories of anything? This isn't making sense! Giving up, I turned on my heel and ran the opposite direction, confused tears stinging my eyes as I let my legs take me wherever they wanted to.

My name I figured, was Lyric.

I figured because the moon told me so.

Except that was the only thing he said to me.

* * *

**What'd you think? It's not gonna be that exciting, it's the first chapter! In the stupid words of my friend, AliCamille, "it gets the stone rolling". So yea. Anyways, I thought this up all throughout my trip to Disney world, so please leave a review if you're a Hey, You fan! If you're new, leave a review telling me what you thought! **


	2. Some Nights

**So another chapter! And important: I changed the part where bunny was talking about the blizzard of '68 to make sense to the story. You'll see what I mean when you get there, so start reading!**

* * *

"Urgh...it's pretty snowy here, too. Isn't it spring?" I asked myself as my skateboard rolled over a few bumps on the sidewalk, looking at my surroundings around me in slight awe. It was different from the places I've been to, but then again, I've been to a lot of places randomly, so I guess it wasn't that different. There were buildings, people— obviously— and the occasional fountain. Of course, I could roam the whole area and go completely unnoticed, because I was invisible, basically. Well, I thought I was at first, then I had a little reality check. The reason people didn't see me is because they didn't believe in me; they didn't believe in the freaking Music Fairy. I'm not a fairy, I'm actually an elf or some stuff like that, but I don't have wings so I'm not a fairy. But I do have a soft spot for music, and basically, I go around and bring music to people. Music sucks at the club? I'm there. There's nothing to dance to at a school dance? You got it. If I feel like messing with some people, I randomly plant music seeds on the ground, and when people step on them, they release a musical sound, and if several people step on them at the same time, they'll mix and blend together to make brand new sounds and beats. It totally freaks them out when I do that, and it never fails to make me double over in laughter at their freaked out faces.

The moon hadn't talked to me in a while, actually, a pretty big while, maybe a few years. I still don't remember anything, other than the fact that I know how to play guitar pretty well. And since people never notice me, I managed to get a guitar from one of the music stores I had passed on one of my trips— a nice, shiny blue electric guitar that I had taken an immediate liking to. I keep it strapped to my back, so it's there whenever I want to play it. I also found an old skateboard on the side of the road when I was walking a few years back, so I took it as a sign from the moon to obviously take it and use it to get around. It's paint is a bit chipped, but it's still in good condition, and so far it's gotten me to a few places easily. Speaking of things I've stolen, I kept my scarf, but ditched the shirt and jeans I was wearing for this plaid, blue skirt and a dark red v-neck tshirt. I kept my checkered jacket as well, since it was pretty warm and went with my scarf nicely. Also, instead of those bulky books I woke up with, I "found" some super comfy black shoes— I think they're called Converse, since that was the store I took them from. The skirt I got from a school back at the place I woke up at; it sort of called to me and begged me to wear it, so I did, sneaking into one of the student's houses and successfully taking one for myself. What she doesn't know won't hurt her! My hair was short, unlike the other gels I see around, with their hair longer than their shoulders sometimes, but mine was up to my ears and never seemed to grow. The cool part about my hair was that on one side it was colored differently— six different colors, to be exact. Some strands were red, some were orange, then yellow, then green, blue and purple. It reaches to the back of my hair, and the red part was towards the front. The rest of my hair was a dark brown color.

The triangle thing I found in my pocket turned out to be pretty useful for my guitar. I didn't have to use my fingers anymore, I just used that and the notes sounded a bit better. But anyways, back to the place I was at. It was snowy, people were getting ready for Easter and little kids were running around in the snow, sledding and having snowball fights. Those fights looked fun, I was always envious of people who had them with other people. Then again, I don't really talk to people nor do they talk to me, now do they? But, it's be nice to enjoy one, someday. I made my way towards one of the fountains, where a bunch of kids were gathered around one little kid, talking and fussing over something he had in his hand. Curious, I stopped and picked up my skateboard, peeking over one of the little kid's heads to see that he was holding a tooth— a tooth! For the tooth fairy! Even if she didn't know I existed, I was a huge fan of her and her work. I admired all of the big guys, actually: Santa, the Easter bunny, the Sandman, all of them! They were so cool and they loved bringing joy to children. While I didn't necessarily bring joy to just children, I did bring some joy to other people, right? I always drop music seeds on the ground to get people moving and happy, it doesn't matter how old they were. Maybe they'd notice me one day, even if it was in a million years. I was tempted to take that tooth so I could meet the tooth fairy myself, but resisted the urge and decided to explore a bit more around the town.

After finding nothing out of the ordinary for a couple of more hours, I decided to kick back and relax on one of the rooftops, watching the snow steadily fall around me, savoring the feeling of the cold material landing on my skin. My guitar was placed on my lap, comfortable and seemed to fit perfectly, almost as if it were meant for my lap. Strumming a few chords, I tried to remember some sort of tune or melody to jam out to, digging in deep in my mind for some sort of song I've heard around in towns. Just when I was about to open my mouth and sing the lyrics, another voice scared the crap out of me, making me jump and instinctively hug my guitar to my chest, looking around for any people on the rooftops around me. Nothing. No one was on any other rooftop— but that's because I was looking at the wrong place! Someone was on the telephone wires by these two houses I was adjacent to. Whoever they were, they seemed to be a bit...acrobatic, if they could be walking on thin wires like that. My curiosity was getting the better of me, and I moved my guitar to my back and picked up my skateboard as I hopped down from the rooftop, walking towards the person leaning against their staff, just talking to the moon. I thought I was the only one who did that, why was this freak talking to the moon? Finally getting close enough to fully hear what he was saying and not just hear his voice, I listened.

"...Because I've tried everything, and no one ever sees me," No one sees him? What did that mean? It couldn't have been the same thing as what I was going through. No way. "You put me here! The least you could do is tell me...tell me why..." Okay, this was a little weird. Was this guy going through the same thing I was? It was a long shot, but maybe, just maybe...

I accidentally backed into a trashcan behind the house I was hiding behind and he quickly whipped around, almost catching me. I took a deep breath, thanking Lady Luck as I turned back around to check if he was still there—

"ACK!" I jumped back and landed on the ground, bruising my behind even more (you have no idea who hard it was to learn how to ride that skateboard) as I looked up into his blue eyes, which were narrowed in annoyance. Not my fault I was curious as to why he was talking to the moon. I scrambled to my feet quickly and held my skateboard up defensively, just in case this guy was trouble. "Who are you?"

He scoffed. "Who are you?" His blue eyes scanned me, almost curiously. Did I look funny? Was my hair messed up?

"I asked you first,"

"I asked you second," Dammit, who did he think he was? But I guess I could tell him who I was, in exchange for him telling me why he was talking to the moon.

Sighing, I slowly lowered my skateboard and answered. "Lyric. My name's Lyric." The next thing caught me by surprise, really, because I didn't predict that he'd basically tackle me in a hug, excited and relieved and happy and just saying my name over and over. First off, I didn't have a clue as to who this guy was, second, he was surprisingly cold for a person, and third, why was he hugging me so hard I could barely breathe?! At least tell me your name, guy, because while your arms are pretty comfy and familiar, I didn't even know your flipping name. I stepped away from him, taking his arms from my shoulders and gave him a weird look, "Uh...what was that?" My face was burning, I was sure. It's not everyday I get hugs from a randomly hot stranger.

His excited expression slowly melted away and he replied, "Lyric, it's me! It's me, Jack, remember? Jack Frost?" None of that rung a bell. Jack Frost? Who was this guy? And why did he think I knew him? I don't know anyone from anywhere, I don't remember anything, where the hell did he come from? Still confused, I shook my head, really wanting to just know why he was talking to the moon and leave. "Wait, Lyric, seriously, I saw you a couple of..." His voice trailed off while he seemed to remember something.

"Listen, Jack," I used the name he gave me as I tried to reason with him, "I think you got me mixed up with someone else. People can't even see me."  
That grabbed his attention. "People can't see you? Why?" I felt like I could trust this idiot. Sure, he was a stranger and all, but he felt...familiar, in a weird way. The way his snow white hair appeared windswept, the way his bright, blue eyes met mine so easily— usually it was hard for me to look things in the eye— I just wanted to tell him.

I pointed to the moon hanging in the sky. "That. The Man in the Moon. I figured it out myself, but I got a little help from him a while ago. People don't believe in me, like...like those other guys, Santa and the tooth fairy."  
"But...you were...Lyric, you were find the other day! We talked and everything, I was gonna talk to you again! Why did you end up like this? Like me?" He seemed confused and upset and frustrated all at the same time as he leaned against the wall of the house behind us. I felt bad, because I didn't know who he was talking about. Was I really the Lyric he was talking about? But I didn't remember him. I didn't remember anything or anyone.

I took a step forward. "Um...I am sorry about this, and all, but, uh...I should get going. Nice meeting and, er, hugging you, Jack." With that, I turned on my heel and started onto the sidewalk, happy to finally get away from that freak. I did feel sort of close to him, but the logical part of me told me to get over it because he was a stranger. I'm glad I listened.

That is until he caught up to me, telling me to wait up. I inwardly groaned and resisted whacking him with my skateboard as I slowed down and asked, "What?"

"Well, I mean, if you're really Lyric, I mean, we could hang out! Like, like friends!" His smile was getting to me. I snapped out of it and shook those fuzzy thoughts away and instead focused on what he was asking me.

"Um, excuse me? I barely know you, guy," I dead panned, ignoring the height difference that I suddenly noticed. "Why would we be—"

A small crash interrupted me. We both whipped around to see what that crash was, until we heard another from a different place. Jack took off first before I did, shocking me when I saw he could fly, like actually fly! But I could pester him about that later, right now I had to catch up to him as he flew off to find the source of the noise. Throwing my skateboard onto the ground, I hopped on and rolled off, hearing more sounds as I caught up to Jack and followed him. We weaved our way through houses and streets before finally reaching an opening behind a building, totally empty and vacant. He landed and held his staff up in defense, and I mimicked him with my skateboard. There was no one around, though, why—

"Hello, mate," another voice— where are these people showing up from?— said behind us, his silhouette leaning against the building's wall. Jack seemed to relax as he set his staff down. "Been a long time. Blizzard of '11, I believe," I nearly jumped out of my skin as the figure came out from the shadows and revealed himself to be a giant bunny...more importantly the _Easter_ Bunny! " Easter Sunday, wasn't it?"

Jack smiled. "Bunny! You're not still mad about that, are ya?" How could he be so chill about this? And what blizzard were they talking about? I felt so confused but so blessed to be in the same area as the Easter bunny.  
He twirled his boomerang in his hand as he continued on. "Yes. But this is about something else. Fellas." Wait, what—

"Hey! Lemme go!" I felt a huge, huge fuzzy hand grab my collar and throw me into a sort of bag, along with Jack, and it was suddenly closed and I felt suffocated in this small sack squished against a person I've only just met a few minutes ago. I tried yelling, like he did, hoping they'd get us out of this damn thing. "Let me out! I didn't do anything! I'm not even his friend! Lemme _out!_" Did Bunny even notice me there?!

We were tossed into something swirly and big, and it was all so fast that I could barely remember out trip. We landed hard on a new, carpeted ground, still squirming around and yelling. Jack found the opening and opened it, revealing...

Oh, oh, sweet mother of guitar strings and chicken wings.

"Hey, there he is, Jack Frost! And...who is this other girl?" Was that...it was! Santa Clause! And the tooth fairy, and Sandman, and the Easter bunny again! All four of them, together in the same room as _me_!

Jack and I muttered the same sentence, dumbfounded. "Wow...you gotta be kidding me."

* * *

**so yeah! Tell me what you think far! Thanks for the favorites and follows and reviews, guys, it means a lot c: **


	3. Prime Time of Your Life

**Update! Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

"Hold on, what makes you think I wanna be a Guardian?"

What?

_What_?

Did I hear right? Did this icicle just reject becoming a Guardian? One of the big guys? He couldn't have been serious. I would kill for an opportunity like this! It even came with a parade and yetis (turns out they were the ones that nabbed us) and elves and lights and music! Sure, I wasn't really up to being a Guardian, I mean, I'm not even a holiday or anything, I just spread music to random places. I barely knew this guy, but so far, he was starting to get on my nerves, even if he did look familiar. Santa— who I've learned is usually called North— made me jump due to his sudden laughter. Well, it was sort of a joke that someone would pass up an opportunity this big. I haven't really gotten the chance to say hi or anything to any of them, mostly because I was nervous and shy out of my mind. So I had to choice but to hang back and just let then talk it out, since they seemed to be sort of acquainted with each other. Either that, or Jack was really good at talking to new people.

"Of course you do," North said matter-o-factly at Jack's question. "Music!"

"No music!" He protested, only angering the small elves running around our feet. I always thought they'd be bigger, at least four feet tall of something. But they were cute. Anyways, while the rest of us went on staring at him in disbelief, he went on explaining why they wouldn't want him to be a Guardian. "You don't want me. You're all hardwork and deadlines! And I'm...snowballs and fun times. I'm not a Guardian." Well, he was arrogant, I'll tell you that, so I guess he was sort of right about that. Maybe they didn't want him as a Guardian.

Tooth decided to speak up as she fluttered towards him. She was way prettier in person, her multi-colored feathers shining and ruffling every now and again. I didn't actually think she'd be covered in feathers, like a hummingbird, but I think it suited her. Her wings were a light, transparent pinkish color, and seemed to never stop fluttering, and she had mini-fairies with her, all of them with a pointy nose, exactly like a hummingbird's beak. They were very cute, but I couldn't get the nerve to touch them or anything. "Jack, I don't think you understand what it is we do," she flew over to the giant globe in the center of what I now knew was North's workshop, "Each one of those lights is a child." Now, that surprised me. They kept track of how many children there were and where they were? That's amazing. Simply amazing. It must make their jobs so much more easier. On the globe, there were millions if tiny specks of light, and like Tooth said, they were children who believed, I suspected.

"And good or bad, naughty or nice, we protect them." The bearded man added. Wow. So noble. I figured this was my opportunity to jump into the conversation, and maybe get the hell out of here, so I calmly stepped a bit forward, clearing my throat.

"Um..." Everyone's attention was on me, now, and I felt ten times more smaller.

"I, uh, I actually got here by accident...so, yeah, can I maybe go home—"

"Bunny! Who is she?" North must have finally remembered I was there. The Easter bunny, who I learned was also called Bunny, suddenly realized he brought a chick along, too, and gave me a confused look.

His nose twitched. "I didn't tell those gumbys to nab her, your yetis must have done that!" His voice was really...nice. It had an accent to it, and it sort of added a little bit of a curve to his words, like made them sound different and more wild. Wait, why was I thinking about this now? Snapping out of it, I pointed to Jack irritably.

"He," I was annoyed, really; if he wasn't so hellbent on getting us to be friends and stuff like that, I wouldn't have been in this mess. But because we both heard that noise, it made me get curious and made me follow the noises, making me get stuffed in a bag with him and thrown through a magic portal or something and end up in the North Pole. "Is the freaking cause of all of this. He was confusing me with someone else."

He threw me a look that said, "Hey, we keep that between us" to which I replied with a look that said "I don't even know you, freak". I turned away from him with a huff and added, "I'm Lyric. It's, uh, a really, really big honor to meet you all," Dammit, I sounded like some fangirl! Be more professional, Lyric!

The tooth fairy giggled a bit. "It's nice to meet you, Lyric!" I smiled nervously as she shook my hand, her tiny fairies fluttering around me, giving me grins. I could have fainted right there, they were so cute.

Jack coughed. "Uh, yeah, she's my friend, and we were chatting until you kidnapped us," he pointed his staff to Bunny, who was painting an egg with a paintbrush delicately. He scoffed and didn't even look up from his work as the Sandman turned to North and symbols popped up above his head made from his sand. I didn't think he was actually made of sand, I just thought the dreams were made of sand! I've seen his dream sand a couple of times at night, swirling around houses and buildings. North seems to remember and began to explain once more to Jack about the whole Guardian thing.

"No more wishy-washy, Pitch is out there doing who knows what!"

"Pitch? You mean the 'boogeyman'?" Jack scoffed. There was a boogeyman hanging around? I've never heard of him. Maybe he wasn't that scary if even I've never heard of him.

North fumed. "When Pitch threatens us, he threatens them, and we must do everything we can to protect them!"

"All the more reason to choose someone else!"

"You think we picked you? No, you were chosen! Like we were all chosen, by the Man in the Moon!" That caught both of our attentions. Jack looked up towards the moon hanging in the sky, peeking its head through an opening in the ceiling. My eyes met the round planet, too, kind of feeling hurt. He talked to them? And not me?

Jack ran a hand through his snow white hair. "Man in the Moon...he-he talks to you?"

"Last night, Jack," Tooth piped up next to me, "He chose you."

"He...talks to you guys?" I muttered, looking back down towards my shoes, feeling a bit hurt. Was I not good enough? Why did he even give me a name in the first place? I was confused and basically feeling like crap at that point.  
The winter spirit sighed. "Three hundred years...and this is his answer? To be cooped up for wternity like you guys, coming up with new ways to bribe kids?" He seemed a bit angry, now. "No, no. That's not for me. No offense."

It was Bunny's turn to get angry. "How-how is that not offensive? I think we dodged a bullet here. I mean, what does this clown know about bringing joy to children, anyway?"

Ooh, harsh. And I could tell by the way Jack froze in his tracks and his eyes hardened. "Uh, you ever hear of a snow day? I know it's no hard-boiled egg, but kids like what I do,"

"But none of them believe in ya, do they?" I think they should just chill out, seriously. Both of them looked like they were about to kill each other right then and there. "See, you're just invisible, mate."

"Bunny! Enough," Tooth attempted to break it up as she fluttered over to the pooka quickly. I stayed by Jack in case he went bezerk or something.  
"No, no, the kangaroo's right." He suddenly said. I bit back a laugh as I dug my hands in my jacket pockets. He was pretty funny, I had to give him that.  
It wasn't so amusing to Bunny. "What? What did you call me? I'm not a a kangaroo, mate,"

"Huh," Jack replied, feigning shock. "I always thought you were. If you're not a kangaroo, than what are you?" They looked like they were going to face off at any second now, noses almost touching, both wearing a scowl.

"I'm a Bunny. The Easter Bunny. People believe in me."

Ouch. I actually felt bad for Jack.

It wasn't his fault no one believed in him. Then again, if he wasn't so damn full of himself and so arrogant, maybe I'd consider being his friend. But I don't think anyone should have to be ignored like that. Like me. Not even that boogeyman guy. He can't be that bad, right? Sandman puffed his cheeks and must have silently have North some sort of signal, because he asked Jack to walk with him somewhere. Well, maybe this was a good time to get to know the other three Guardians— that is, if I don't freeze up like a dork and make a fool of myself. I inwardly groaned because I knew I was going to do just that, but I tried my best to pay attention to what Toothw as actually saying, rather than her pretty feathers and big eyes. She was asking me simple stuff, like what I do, if I had a holiday or anything like North or Bunny, or if I worked like she and Sandy did, to which I replied no. I explained exactly what I did, which was just spread music around and make people smile.

"See, I designed these sort of seeds," I dug around in my jacket pocket and pulled out a small, glass pod filled with a bright blue colored gas and held it up. "And when people step on them or I throw them on the ground, it lets out some kind of music, like a guitar riff, or trumpet blasting."

I handed it to her to look over. "That's amazing, Lyric! Does it take long to make these?"

I shook my head, tucking some brown hair behind my ear. "Nah, they're pretty easy to make. Usually I get the guitar riffs from myself," I gesture to the blue guitar strapped to my back. "It usually keeps me busy."

"And ya just throw 'em on the ground?" Bunny asked. Keep your cool, Lyr.  
Nodding, I replied, "Yep. It's pretty fun seeing how randomly people will start jamming out to music coming from no where, or just seeing them freak out," He and Tooth chuckled slightly.

"What'd you say your name was, again?" Usually, I'd roll my eyes and reply in a snarky manner, but it was the Easter Bunny, so I kept my attitude in check. Just for him.

"Lyric," I noticed this with Jack, as well, before he hugged me, there was a sort of flash of another emotion, like shock or surprise, and the same happened with Bunny. I don't know if it was a coincidence or anything, but he quickly shrugged it off and introduced himself proudly, earnig a snicker from me and an eye roll from Sandy and Tooth. Turning to the small man, I asked what was bothering me since I got there. "So, little man, you don't talk?"

He shook his head, and replied silently with a symbol above his head of hands shaking, then transforming into a top hat as he did a little bow. It took me a little while until I finally got what he was saying. "Oh...oh! Nice to meet you, too!" He's so cute! And really sweet. I could see why he was in charge of dreams. We continued chatting until three little squeaking tooth fairies came from no where up to Tooth, tugging on her feathers and trying to get her to move.

"Slow down, slow down! What happened?" She soothed them, holding one gently in a dainty hand as she listened to their squeaks. Her expression went from confusion to pure worry as she suddenly bolted from her spot next to me and spiraled downwards towards the exit, I guessed. Bunny and Sandy were already on their way to inform Jack and North, urging me to follow them as we made our way down to where North was lecturing Jack. As much as I loved being around these guys, I had no idea what was happening or how far I'd get dragged into this, so a part of me wanted to just go home— er, wherever home was. More like go back to regular life of skating around and playing music for eternity.

"North, we got trouble down at the Tooth Palace," Bunny said as we finally reached the two, his tone full of nothing but worry. North narrowed his eyes and made his way past us towards the elevator in a determined hurry.

"Alright! Everyone into the sleigh!"

"Wait, North, I told you, I'm not going with you guys! Lyric and I just—"

"You seriously did not include me with you." I deadpanned as the large man threw open two wooden double doors, now fully clad in a dark red coat and black, furry hat. He also had two swords concealed in their scabbards, might I (nervously) add. We were now in a completely icy room, with walls and floor made of ice and elves running around, along with the giant yetis securing things for the takeoff. Did this idiot still think I was gonna hang around with him? I had my own list of shit to do, and just because he kept mixing me up with someone else doesn't mean he can go around and follow me.

"Anyways, there's no way we're climbing into some rickety, old..." Two yetis began pulling open another set of wooden doors and out came all of these...reindeer! The flying reindeer that flew Santa's sleigh, holy crap! They were much less friendly than I expected, what with their snorting and bucking. Then, the Batmobile slid out, wooden on some parts, but mechanical and pure metal on others. There was a globe at the front of it, showing all of the children who believed just like the bigger one in the shop. "Sleigh..."

It stopped right in front of us and I gaped, but quickly shut my mouth. "This is freaking sweet!" I gasped as I quickly looked for a way to jump inside.

"...Okay, one ride, but that's it." Jack said as he also climbed inside, leaving Bunny and Sandy to get in.

North chuckled as he hopped in, "Everyone loves the sleigh!" As he got the ropes ready, he turned and asked the pooka still standing outside the sleig, as Sandy had floated in a while ago. "Bunny! What are you waiting for?"  
He raised a foot to tap on the wood, "Um, I think my tunnels might be faster, mate, and, uh...safer," he tried to hop away but north grabbed him by his boomerang strap and plopped him next to Jack, Sandy and I. He looked so scared to be on this thing! It was a bit funny, to be honest.

"Buckle up!" North laughed as the reindeer got ready to takeoff. I assumed we would fly straight out of here, like I always imagined and how those books showed it?

"Where are the bloody seat belts?" Bunny asked frantically as I peered over the edge of the sleigh, noting how it looked handmade. Did North assemble this?  
"That was just an expression! Alright, here we go!" The bearded man tugged on the ropes to the reindeer and they jolted forward, forward, forward, into more icy walls and...

Oh, _no_.

* * *

**drop a review? :3 I'm having so much fun writing this so far! Song for this chapter is: Prime Time of Your Life by Daft Punk**


	4. Rhinestone Eyes

**Guess who's back with an update since forever**

* * *

Loop-de-loops, loop-de-loops, loop-de-loops.

The name was just satanic to me now as we rode off into the slippery caverns of North's workshop, where apparently this was a normal take off every Christmas. He called a bunch of angry yet badass looking reindeers pulling some rickety, old yet modern sleigh through what appeared to be Satan's highways themselves normal? Yeah, I was missing something here, obviously. At least Bunny felt the same, since he dug his nails into the wood as the sleigh was picking up speed towards the beginning. While it was extremely funny, the ride itself was a living nightmare. I'm glad we were just finally in the air, soaring high above the snowy grounds below us that were the North Pole, a bit more relaxed now. Sandy and Jack sure enjoyed that takeoff, since they seemed pretty cool about the whole thing. I, on the other hand, was sitting with my knees to my chest and my arms hugging them close, taking a few deep breaths to calm my upset stomach. The winter spirit next to me chuckled, and I shot him a glare. "What's so funny, frostbite?"

"No, nothing," he held his hands up in defense, his eyes still laughing. "Just that I remember you saying you didn't like roller coasters before."  
I groaned, covering my head with my arms, my reply muffled, "For the last time, I don't know you!" What will it take for this guy to get off my back? It's his fault I just went through hell! At first I was grateful for having met the Guardians and all, but now I just wanted to get back to my life of music. My guitar that was strapped to my back seemed heavier, maybe since I haven't played it in a while— a couple of hours? That seemed like eternity for my guitar and I. Jack seemed to get an idea as he mischievously smirked and hopped onto the back of the sleigh.

"Hey, Bunny, check out this view—WOAH!" Just like that, he fell of the sleigh! More like freaking soared off the sleigh, but either way, it freaked Bunny out while I tried to keep my laughter in check.

"Wha—North! He just—" we both peeked over the edge of the sleigh to find Jack casually lying on one of the wooden stoppers that was connected to the bottom of the sleigh.

He smirked again, "Aw, you do care."

Okay, that was pretty funny, but I rolled my eyes and instead focused on the sudden swirling portal that we were apparently headed towards, bracing myself for any sudden impact, but felt nothing. I looked over the edge of the sleigh's door and found we weren't in the North Pole anymore, but instead we were somewhere different, with several mountains in the distance, small clouds forming around them; we were pretty high up in the air. It gave us a perfect view of the giant mountain that stood out from the other smaller ones, and the multiple black smudges emerging from the structure. North slowly lowered the reins, muttering the word we were all thinking, "What..?"

As we neared closer, the black objects appeared to be black stallions, furiously trotting past us and almost hitting some of us. Leaning over the side of the sleigh, I saw there were tons of stallions, all headed away from the tooth palace, and on closer inspection, they carried small, flittering objects in their see-through stomachs. I squinted - they looked like the tiny tooth fairies that Tooth had with her back at the Pole!

"They're taking the tooth fairies!" Jack shouted, darting up just in time to save one of the shiny-feathered fairies. He landed with the creature in his hand, asking if it was alright. The sleigh was suddenly taken into one of the mountains, towers hanging upside down and right side up creating an obstacle-course for us to weave our ways through, while also trying to fend off the black, sandy stallions that were running into us. I thought I should at least try to help, so with my trusty music bombs, the stallions avoided us due to the loud noises and thick gas messing with their vision. Finally, after North gave Jack the reins to the sleigh, we landed shakily on one of the multi-colored, shiny towers and hopped out, looking for Tooth.  
"Tooth! Are you alright?" North asked, swords out of their scabbards and ready for action if need be. Said fairy was darting from tower to tower flusteredly, clearly worried about all of this.

"They- they took my fairies! The teeth- everything..." she slowly sank down to the floor, her wings ceasing their flittering as Bunny, North and Sandy comforted her.

This was where they kept the teeth that she collected? From everyone around the world? That was pretty cool, I had to admit. She must have been very keen on her job and keeping everyone's teeth at the top-most priority - just like North, Bunny and Sandy, I mused. They all took their jobs so seriously, while me? I just lazed around and spread music when I want to. Does it even make anyone happy that I do what I do? Not from what I've seen. Everybody just ignores it and moves on, mostly. Very rarely do I see people start dancing or jamming out.

"I have to say, this is all very, very exciting," a smooth, slender voice cut through my thoughts, and I whipped my head upwards to try to find the source of it. I bumped shoulders with Jack, and for a moment, I felt safe - but before I could try to figure out why exactly I felt like that, the voice continued a bit merrily, "The big four, all in one place. I'm a little starstruck!"

Then, he revealed himself. Tall, dark, sinister and downright menacing. He was cloaked in a black robe with sleek, black hair slicked back, and gray skin to top it off. His eyes were a bright gray, as well, matching his fashion sense. Except, who was he? Everyone around me was glaring up towards him, dead-set on tracking his movements. "Did you like my little show on the globe, North? Got you all together, didn't I?"

That was when Tooth darted towards the figure, yelling, "Pitch! You have got thirty seconds to return my fairies!"

"Or what?" the figure disappeared into the shadows and reappeared on another one of the glittery towers that hung from the walls. "You'll stick a quarter under my pillow?"

North questioned, "Why are you doing this?"

The figure, or as I knew now as the boogeyman/Pitch, suddenly grew grim and serious. "Maybe I want what you have. To be believed in,"

That caught my attention. Was he...was he like me?

Before I could think about it, he continued, "Maybe I'm tired of hiding under beds!"

Bunny stepped up and snapped, "Maybe that's where you belong!"

Pitch left the tower he was standing on and suddenly appeared beneath us, standing upside down. "Oh, go suck an egg, rabbit." And like that, he was gone once again, slinking into the shadows and reappearing somewhere else inside the palace. Jack and I stood back to back, until Pitch's voice startled us slightly.

His tone held an amused tone to it as he asked, "Hang on, is that Jack Frost?" Then a chuckle, smooth and silky, making me shiver involuntarily. "Since when are you all chummy?"

The winter spirit hesitated. "We're not."

The gray-skinned man appeared leaning against a column, a bored expression on his face. "Oh, good. A neutral party. Then, I'm going to ignore you...but you must be used to that," he turned to leave, but not until he caught sight of me, gray irises scanning my form. "And who's this little tike?"

My eyes narrowed as I crossed my arms. "Yeah, as if I'd tell you."

"You're that newbie, Lyric," he remembered, snapping his fingers. How did he know who I was? I didn't even know about him up until today, and I usually didn't advertise myself. "What are you doing with these weirdos? You seem like you can do better."

Bunny snapped at the menace, grabbing his boomerangs from their scabbards, "Pitch! You shadow-sneaking rat-bag, come 'ere!"

Tooth took this as her chance and swiped one of his boomerangs from his paw and darted towards Pitch, who had reappeared on a different column. He looked unfazed by all of this, just standing there with bored eyes and a slight smile. Once the fairy got closer to him, a flurry of black sand emerged from the ground behind him, forming one of the stallions we saw before. It's bright yellow eyes glared at the fairy, almost landing a hit on her before Pitch calmed it down. "Woah! Hey, easy, girl. Easy," taking some black sand between his fingers, he turned to us. "Look familiar, Sandman? Took me a while to perfect this little trick— turning dreams into nightmares."

Sandy looked shocked and angered. I guess he thought it wasn't possible for anyone to imitate his power, and I was pretty surprised, too. This guy wasn't joking around; he was actually prepared for everything. He completely took over Tooth's palace and stole the teeth and fairies in less then a day! I hated to admit it, but he was powerful. We all looked on in disbelief and confusion as he grinned. "Don't be nervous. It only riles them up more. They smell fear, you know."

The pooka scoffed, taking his boomerang back from Tooth. "What fear? Of you? No ones been afraid of you since the Dark Ages!"

It might have been me, but a look of anger flashed across the nightmare king's features before he smiled once more, replying with a nostalgic tone, "Oh, the Dark Ages. Everyone frightened, miserable, what happy times for me! Oh, the power I wielded!" The man suddenly turned dark and grim once more, obviously not too fond of this next part. "But then the Man in the Moon chose you to replace my fear with your wonder and light! Lifting their hearts, and giving then hope! Meanwhile, everyone wrote me off as just a bad dream, 'Oh, there's no such thing as the boogeyman!' Well, that's all about to change."

Just as he said those words, the columns and towers floating around us began to crackle and crumble slowly, the paint chipping and flittering away. He chuckled, "Oh, look, it's happening already."

I turned to the Guardians, "What's going on?"

"What is?" Jack added as Tooth's facial expression melted into one of pure sadness.

Pitch answered, "Children are waking up and realizing the Tooth Fairy never came. I mean, such a little thing, but to a child..." His voice trailed off happily.

I looked up towards him in confusion. "What did you do?"

The fairy's small, quivering voice came, "They don't...they don't believe in me anymore..."

"Didn't they tell you, Jack? Lyric? It's great being a Guardian, but there's a catch. If enough children'ss top believing, everything your friends protect— wonder, hopes and dreams, it all goes away. And, little by little, so do they," the menace added cheerfully and matter-o-factly. "No Christmas, or Easter, it little fairies that come in the night. There will be nothing but fear and darkness, and me. It's your turn not to be believed in!" My eyes widened slightly at this news. This really happened to people who aren't believed in? They...disappear?

Bunny took this chance to throw one of his boomerangs in Pitch's direction, making him dodge it quickly and duck onto one the of black stallions and make a quick getaway into the depths of the castle, everyone following suit behind him. I was about to jump before Jack grabbed my hand, darting off the side of the column we were on and bringing me down with the rest of the others. I didn't even have time to scream as we landed swiftly on a grassy surface, jerking my hand away after North declared Pitch was gone. The winter spirit gave me a small smile before going to comfort Tooth, who was sitting on the ground with one of her tooth boxes sadly. I sighed, feeling extremely confused and upset and sad about this whole ordeal.

"So, that was the boogeyman?"I asked finally, turning to Bunny and North. "I pictured him scarier."

The two smiled slightly at my statement before Bunny explained, "He's been around for ages, always scaring kids and makings mess of everything."

"What he got against you guys?"

"He's jealous," North answered, rolling his bright, blue eyes. "The Man in the Moon chose us to replace him!"

Wow. Little shit was just getting payback.

* * *

**well well well next chapter things get interesting in terms of lyric and jack (and bunny?) THANKS FOR THE FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES! It means alot every time I get an email notification ^w^**

**drop a review even if I don't deserve it uwu**

**song for this chapter is Rhinestone Eyes by the Gorillaz**


End file.
